Stupid and Weird Nights at Freddy's
by duckfeet55
Summary: After an unintended 2 month long hiatus, we're back! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is an ordinary kid's restaurant by day, but at night, some really dramatic, bizarre, weird and flat out stupid things happen there... Rated T for some violence and language.
1. Prologue

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fun and fantasy come to life.

That line of text is certainly true when the pizzeria is open during the day, the kids are playing arcade games, eating pizza, listening to Toy Bonnie's guitar solo, screaming in joy when opening presents, etc etc…

But after the busy restaurant closes for the day and everything is cleaned up, things get incredibly stupid, due to the fact that the night modes of the animatronic characters, particularly the Toys, got tampered with and because of this, some bizarre things happen during the night at Freddy's, and the poor night guard has to watch all of the craziness from 12 AM to 6 AM.

The Toy animatronics were hanging out around the Prize Corner, and their topic of discussion on this night?

"Which animatronic has the best looking cheeks?"

Whenever somebody asks "What animatronic has/is _", all the Toys get into a heated, intense debate and it usually ends with either a slug to somebody's face or something so comical that the victim animatronic gets mocked and teased at for weeks afterwards.

The debate was getting heated fast, first it went from "You all know my cheeks are the best looking, admit it" to "MY CHEEKS ARE BETTER THAN URS GO DIE IN A HOLE". All of the Toys, including Balloon Bitch Boy and Mangle were arguing about it, then a piercing scream filled the halls and rooms of the pizzeria.

"ARGGH DAMNIT!"

"WHERE DE HELL IS MY GOLDEN TOOTH?!"


	2. Gold Tooth

With that yell, Balloon Boy ran, not without falling on his face, to the Parts and Service room. Behind the door, Foxy was crying like a little kid who didn't get what he desired from Santa Claus on Christmas, and the old, withered animatronics were trying to calm him down.

"Dude, you have like 3 other gold teeth, losing one is not the end of the world", stated Old Freddy.

Old Bonnie also chimed in: "Be thankful your freaking face isn't missing, I used to be the chick magnet and now look at me!"

And Old Chica, who acted like EVERYONE's mother, said: "Awww, don't worry! I'm sure there's a spare tooth in one of these boxes, dear."

"BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME11!1!" Foxy continued to weep, assuming the fetal position.

"What's wrong?" questioned the annoying kid who carries the "Balloons!" sign.

Old Bonnie then explained: "Well somehow, this crybaby's 24k gold teeth went missing, and he wants us to overturn just about every movable object in this place for some gold tooth that probably isn't even real gold."

Balloon Boy then walked over to Foxy, and in an attempt to be KIND, he asks Foxy this:

"HI! HELLO! Would you like a balloon?"

"NO! GO AWAY YOU STUPID CHILD! I DON'T WANT ONE OF YOUR STUPID BALLOONS!" Foxy harshly replied.

Balloon Boy is an easily offended kid, and with that remark, he burst into tears, storming out of the Parts and Service room. His tears were so thick that he slipped on them and fell on his face, hard. This succeeded in making him cry _even_ harder. Because of the crying, Foxy was about ready to sprint out of the room and shut him up, for real, and Old Freddy alone had to keep him from exploding out the door, as Old Chica was missing both her hands and couldn't move her arms and Old Bonnie was missing his left arm.

Balloon Boy, still in tears, went over to Toy Chica, and explained what happened, and Toy Chica's (somewhat) sincere reply was this: "Sometimes you make my ears bleed with your loudness, but you are still family and I want you to be happy. You know what? You can sleep with me tonight."

Balloon Boy's face lit up and he stopped sobbing, his face looked something like this: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Balloon Boy, no, that's not what she meant by "sleeping".

Anyways, when Jeremy Fitzgerald, the security guard, started his night shift at 12 AM that night, there was a meeting between all of the animatronics, except Foxy. Foxy was put in "timeout" by Old Chica for being such a "damn crybaby". Balloon Boy was being comforted by Toy Chica, so they weren't attending the meeting either. At least Jeremy won't have to deal with the animatronics tonight, lucky him.

Old Freddy started to talk: "I know you guys won't like this, but we need to find Foxy's stupid "gold" tooth before he rips all of our faces off-"

Old Bonnie interrupted: "Do. Not. Mention. Ripping. Faces. Off."

Bonnie didn't tolerate anybody discussing the subject of tearing faces off, as his own face was missing, so Old Freddy immediately backed off.

"Anyways, if we don't find that gold tooth, Foxy will never stop whining and crying. Does anybody have any ideas of where this thing might be?"

"It might be in the sewer system, the gold tooth could have fell down Foxy's in his sleep and he could have unknowingly disposed along with his waste products." Toy Freddy proposed.

Old Chica wasn't a big fan of looking in the sewers beneath Fazbear's Pizza: "If the tooth was in the sewer system, it wouldn't be obtainable, as too much water destroy your systems, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Old Freddy had an idea of the tooth's whereabouts: "Maybe the manager stole it and sold it to a jeweler's, as he's short on money despite his job."

"The manager gets a decent pay, why would he be short of money?" Mangle wondered.

"WELL DUH!" answered Toy Bonnie. "He wastes it all on beer, which is stored in a mini fridge in his private office. One day I want to set that man straight by smashing his mini fridge and all it's contents with a solid lead sledgehammer."

Old Freddy replied: "Drinking on the job? Not good. The CEO should be informed of this."

"Before we report the manager for his drinking habits, I want to mess with him a bit." Toy Bonnie stated eagerly.

"Well, right now, finding Foxy's super important gold tooth is top priority. Our search begins tomorrow night after everyone's left." Old Freddy replied. "Ok, the meeting's over!

But to Toy Bonnie, searching for the gold tooth _wasn't_ his top priority. He had something else planned for tomorrow night.

 **(Author's Note) Sorry if this chapter wasn't stupid and or weird enough, I PROMISE that next chapter, things will be somewhat more messed up and interesting. Hmm, I wonder what Toy Bonnie is up to.**


	3. Drunk

**(Author's Note) I'm sure a few of you noticed the grammar errors in the last chapter; I guess I didn't look it over well enough. I'll try my best to prevent any more grammar mistakes in the future. Anyways, the start of a subplot will be in this chapter, I felt that having a single plot about some missing gold tooth wasn't stupid enough, and the addition of a subplot will hopefully help me make the story incredibly stupid, which is my goal. If it's not stupid now, trust me, it will be later on.**

After the restaurant closed the next day, the day shift employees helped tidy up the place. Each day at Freddy's, so much food is wasted because it somehow ended up on the floor, which was dirty enough. One of the day shift employees found a paper plate doll, 6 uneaten slices of pizza, cake crumbs of varying sizes, and some crumpled party hats on the floor when he cleaned the first of the 4 party rooms alone. Sometimes the Toy animatronics would help clean up, but they usually got distracted by something that wasn't worth their time.

After the restaurant was cleaned and the last day shift employee left, the animatronics had to wait a few hours for their free-roaming mode to be automatically activated, which was a huge pain in the ass sometimes, as the Toys were very easily annoyed by each other, with a few exceptions. And as they couldn't move, the regular argument only got more and more heated as the opposing sides couldn't move their sorry asses to another room.

The animatronics had their night modes turned on at 10:30 PM, but most of the time they didn't move until the night guard started his shift. At that time, Old Freddy called another meeting.

"OK, by now we're all getting irritated by Foxy's constant crying and complaining about his tooth, so even though we really, really don't want to find it, we're going to find it. Everyone split up into groups and make sure no corner of the building is untouched."

As all of the animatronics started their search, Toy Bonnie approached Balloon Boy with a proposal: "Hey, want to mess with Mr. Manager?"

Balloon Boy replied: "Sure, but how will you do that?"

Toy Bonnie revealed that he was carrying a solid lead sledgehammer, it's surprising how he could carry it with any of his parts breaking down.

"Wow, I guess you were true to your word, you said you would smash the manager's mini fridge with a sledgehammer someday." Balloon Boy continued.

"I have _never_ broken a promise in my life." Toy Bonnie added.

All of the animatronics knew that was a huge whopping lie, months ago Toy Bonnie promised some aliens from outer space that he'd get them some bacon within a week, but he never did. The animatronics and the manager wondered when these aliens will return. At this point, Toy Bonnie was still deathly terrified that the aliens would return and enslave him or harvest his parts. He even had nightmares about it sometimes.

Balloon Boy reminded him of that, and Toy Bonnie started to shake and stutter in fear:

"T-Those stupid aliens can go shove it, m-my programming doesn't a-allow me to v-venture out the entrance of the bub-b-building."

"Well, if you want those aliens to return to their sorry little home planet, then go purchase the bacon you promised them EIGHT MONTHS AGO, you stupid, lazy bunny."

Toy Bonnie replied: "Jeez, I didn't know you were so harsh.

"Anyways, let's smash that mini fridge."

As the partners in crime approached the Manager's Office, Old Freddy saw them and asked: "Hey, what's up you two?"

Toy Bonnie was a great liar, and he knew that the other animatronics were looking for Foxy's gold tooth, so his reply was: "We're looking for the tooth; it could be in the manager's office."

"Oh, OK." Old Freddy left the two alone and continued his search mission.

"Is the door locked?" asked Balloon Boy.

"Usually, the manager is so drunk by the end of the day that he even forgets to tidy his office." answered Toy Bonnie.

"I guess that makes sense" Balloon Boy stated.

As expected, the door to the Manager's Office opened with ease. The office was a MESS, papers everywhere, the fan knocked over on the floor, spilled drinks, etc. And judging by the spider webs, it hasn't been cleaned for a long time.

Both the animatronics dug around in that office, and after 5 minutes, Toy Bonnie found the mini fridge, which was buried under some dirty clothes under the desk.

"GOLD!" hollered Toy Bonnie.

"Did you find the tooth?" Balloon Boy asked.

"No, but I did find the fridge. But it needs a password." replied Toy Bonnie.

Balloon Boy then muttered: "I think I know the password."

"Really?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"Yes, the manager is such an illogical guy, I think I know it."

Balloon Boy goes over to the mini fridge, and looks at the keypad.

 _*PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD*_

Balloon Boy then goes on to enter the code.

 _INPUT: 6 9 6 9_

 _PASSWORD ACCEPTED_

 _*ACCESS GRANTED*_

The mini fridge door swung open, hitting BB in the face. Trying to hide his tears, he told Toy Bonnie: "I figured that was the password."

As they expected, the entire mini fridge was filled with beer, and Toy Bonnie was determined to destroy it all. "Ok BB, you ready to see this glorious sledgehammer do its thing?"

Before Toy Bonnie could smash the mini fridge and its contents to bits, Balloon Boy asked Toy Bonnie a question: "Have you ever wondered what beer tastes like?"

Toy Bonnie was so anxious to teach Mr. Manager a lesson, but now that BB brought up that question, he was curious. "I'm sure _one_ sip won't hurt."

Toy Bonnie cracks open the can, and cautiously takes a sip.

"BELH!" *coughs* "Worst thing I've ever tasted, how can Mr. Manager stand this stuff?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"Well I don't know, really." BB stated.

However, curiosity got the best of Toy Bonnie, and he gulped down the entire can. "Oh wow, I feel… weird. One more probably won't kill me."

Well, "one more" turned to "oh, 2 more", then "oh, a few more, OK?"

 **2 hours later…**

Toy Bonnie had ingested most of the beer in the mini fridge, and he wasn't feeling very well inside: "Ughhhh, Balloon Bitch, I need… to… lie down…"

Balloon Boy knew that the main purpose of their mission was to destroy the mini fridge, and he wasn't going to give up.

"Toy Bonnie, remember our goal. We needed to destroy that stupid fridge!"

"BB, you're… right. Ughhh…"

Toy Bonnie, all woozy and confused from his drunkenness, picked up the lead sledgehammer and tries several times to hit the fridge, but he hits the desk a few times, breaks the chair, and makes a dent in the vent (rhyme not intended) next to the desk. "SHIT! It's not wooooorking!"

Balloon Boy had the determination that Toy Bonnie had when they started their mission, so he told Toy Bonnie: "Stop being such a damn crybaby like Foxy! Just smash the damn thing and we can get out of this filthy room!"

"You're right Balloon Bitch, I'm.. I'm… ugh… not giving up. Muh-muh-Mister Manager needs to be taught a lesson."

Toy Bonnie lifts the heavy hammer from the ground, and with renewed determination, lands a huge blow on the fridge. The fridge breaks instantly due to the force of the blow, and Toy Bonnie hits it 2 more times with the hammer to make sure that it's beyond repair.

"Mission complete." stated Toy Bonnie, triumphantly, as he stumbles towards the door, but since he had ingested so much alcohol, he passes out.

"Ughh…"

The current time was 3 AM, which meant 3 hours before the night guard left and Mr. Manager showed up. Balloon Boy had to get Toy Bonnie out of the room. He tried dragging him, pushing him, etc… But he couldn't get the blue bunny to move. Exhausted, "Balloon Bitch" falls asleep next to Toy Bonnie.

 **3 hours later…  
**

The chime played throughout the restaurant, this meant that it was 6 AM and the restaurant would start filling up with the day shift employees, and at 9 AM, the children. Balloon Boy woke up to this chime, and he found Toy Bonnie still passed out next to him. Balloon Boy didn't know what to do, Mr. Manager would be here any minute. Nervous, BB made one last attempt to move Toy Bonnie, and he finally woke up.

"Ughh."

"Toy Bonnie, it's 6 AM, we need to get out of this room!"

Toy Bonnie didn't remember what had happened earlier that morning, and his reply was "Why, Balloon Bo- I mean Balloon Bitch?"

BB knew that Toy Bonnie would be in deep trouble, but he also knew he would also be guilty by association, so he hid under the desk.

But it was too late, the doorknob turned, and Toy Bonnie muttered under his drunken breath:

"Oh shit…"


	4. Screwed Up

**(Author's Note) I'm not really sure if you guys are enjoying this, so reviews are appreciated; I want to know how I can make this story better :)**

The door opened, and the guy all of the animatronics call "Mr. Manager" walks into his office.

Mr. Manager didn't care about his damaged desk and chair, but when he saw the mini fridge, he about exploded.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?"

The still drunken Toy Bonnie acted quickly: "It was… was… Balloon Bitch. He destroyed your gay ass mini fridge."

Mr. Manager was pissed, he vented all of his anger at Balloon Boy.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I NEED TO DRINK!"

Balloon Boy replied: "IT WASN'T ME! Mr. Bonbon is bluffing!"

Toy Bonnie grabbed Balloon Boy by the neck: "The NEXT time you call me that, you'll become a pile of spare parts, buddy."

The manager believed Toy Bonnie's lies, and picked up Balloon Boy and locked him in Parts and Service not for the day, but for a whole _week._

"Wait, Mr. Manager, who's going to give balloons to the kids?" asked Toy Bonnie when he realized the restaurant was open today.

"One of our dayshift employees will, no worries. You have 3 performances with the band scheduled today, and you can't do that when you're drunk. So I'll need to reboot your systems." answered the Manager.

Toy Bonnie absolutely HATED it when his systems needed rebooting, as he felt it was somewhat painful, but he didn't want to make the manager angrier than he already was.

"Fine."

 **~PARTS AND SERVICE~, after the restaurant closes.**

"I can't BELIEVE he bailed on me!" whined Balloon Boy. "We were equal partners in this!"

Foxy, who was still tied up for "the safety of the employees, customers, and other animatronics" was tired of hearing BB complain, and he was already angry about the "super important" gold tooth he lost: "SHUT UP ENRAGEMENT CHILD! YE MAKE ME WANT TO PUT A DAMN BULLET THROUGH MY HEAD!"

Old Bonnie intervened: "Dude, calm down! We're trying our best to get this brat to stop crying!"

Foxy was nearing his boiling point, and so he asked Old Freddy to "give me a nap for a while".

"Fine." Old Freddy answered. He removed the panel on Foxy's back and pressed the button that said " _POWER OFF_ ".

Foxy's last words before descending into "hibernation" were:

"Ye better find that tooth or I'll…. rip…. ye… faces…. offfff…."

"We'll power him back on when we find that stupid tooth." Old Freddy remarked.

Balloon Boy went over to Old Bonnie and asked: "Can I help search?"

Old Bonnie would have wanted Balloon Boy to help instead of screwing around with Toy Bonnie, but his answer was: "Sorry dude, I heard Mr. Manager locked you in here for a week."

"A WEEK? ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" If Balloon Boy wasn't pissed when Toy Bonnie bailed on him when their mission failed, he certainly was now.

"When I get out of this room I _will_ report this "Manager" to the CEO for his drinking habits. A drunk guy can't even manage himself."

Just as one of the Old animatronics was going to reply, the Parts and Service door creaked open. Toy Bonnie was standing in the doorway.

Toy Bonnie started: "Ok, before you do or say SHIT, I just wanted to say tha-"

BB was quick to interrupt him: "I'LL SHIT FURY ALL OVER YOU!" BB lunged at Toy Bonnie, grabbing a hold of his face. Toy Bonnie struggled to get him off, but Balloon Bitch was like super glue. Toy Bonnie started to punch the shit out of Balloon Boy, but this only resulted in him in getting angrier and angrier. Balloon Boy stuck his hand into Toy Bonnie's eye socket and ripped his left eye right out of his endoskeleton.

"NO! My beautiful and hot left eye! You better hope Mr. Manager doesn't have an AK-47 in his office, you little shit!"

Balloon Boy replied: "I intend to use your eye for target practice before you shoot me down."

BB continued to attack, punching and clawing at Toy Bonnie. The Old animatronics were trying to pull the two apart, and Toy Bonnie saw an object in the corner with his remaining eye.

" _This hammer should teach him a lesson…"_ Toy Bonnie thought.

Acting quickly, Toy Bonnie took the hammer, it was a bit hard to see with Balloon Boy trying to rip out his right eye, but from Balloon Boy's perspective, what came next was darkness.

"Suck on that, enragement child." Toy Bonnie said, angrily.

 **~PARTY ROOM 1~**

Old Freddy was inspecting Balloon Boy, whose endoskeleton head was severely damaged, and his helmet had several major cracks in it.

After a while, Old Freddy gave the report: "Well, fuck. He looks like he'll need a whole new endoskeleton head, and a new head for his suit. But sadly, his systems are mostly intact. Balloon Bitch is still alive."

Damages to Toy Bonnie weren't as bad, there were a few cracks in his "hot" plastic face, and the wires connecting his left eye to his vision system were broken.

What had happened made Toy Bonnie angry at Balloon Boy as well; he honestly didn't understand why BB attacked him. Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie were sort of like brothers, they sat next to each other when eating, they screwed up shit together, and their favorite pastime: Messing with the night guard. Thinking about all those memories made Toy Bonnie shed some tears, of oil.

Old Freddy went over to Toy Bonnie and told him: "Don't worry, he'll get fixed. You two will be back to old times."

Toy Bonnie replied: "No, we won't be back. Balloon Bitch's memory chip is untouched which means he'll rip my balls off once he reactivates."

"Things will be fine, you've been in fights before. I except you'll be back to squirting boiling hot water out of water guns at the night guard soon."

"Thank you Freddy for helping me out, it means a lot to me." Toy Bonnie tearfully said. "I didn't want to hurt the one I was closest to."

"Toy Bonnie, I have a question for you."

"Yes, Freddy?"

"Want to go screw up the night guard's shit?"

When the word "night guard" came out of Freddy's mouth, Toy Bonnie already knew what his reply would be.

"Hell yes."

 **(another A.N.) Just because Balloon Bitch is out for now doesn't mean that the subplot is over, Balloon Bitch** _ **will**_ **be back and Toy Bonnie and his little shit of a brother will screw up the night guard's shit in, not the next chapter, but soon. I promise.**

 **P.S. The next chapter involves a toilet.**

 **Again, reviews and ideas are appreciated if you aren't too creeped out by this bizarre story after reading.**


	5. Toilet

The day after the brawl, Mr. Manager ordered spare parts for Balloon Boy, who would be kept in the Parts and Service room until the parts arrived. That night, the animatronics were still looking for that tooth, this time in the bathrooms.

"Not under this toilet." Old Freddy said.

"It's not in this stall either." Old Bonnie added.

Old Chica had wandered off to use one of the toilets, and she was in there for a long time. The others didn't notice as they were focused on finding the gold tooth. After searching everywhere in the bathrooms, which took like 30 minutes, Old Freddy gathered everyone together: "It doesn't seem to be in any of the bathrooms, I guess we'll look in the Game Area next."

Then everyone heard a girlish shriek: "OH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

The animatronics dashed to the women's bathroom, and Toy Bonnie asked: "What's wrong, Old Chica?"

"The toilets' clogged! And WORSE, I have no hands to unclog it with!" Old Chica answered.

"Wait, you used to use your HANDS to unclog the toilet?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Oh god, that's absolutely SICK." Toy Chica muttered right before she hurled on the floor.

"BLEGGGGGGGH!"

"I'm about ready to throw up myself, this smell is horribly putrid." Toy Bonnie complained.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Old Chica squealed.

Toy Bonnie leaned and whispered into Old Freddy's ear: " _Hey, I have an idea."_

" _What is it?"_ Old Freddy whispered back.

" _Let's lock the bathroom door; she's being such a bitch."_ Toy Bonnie replied.

" _Great idea, I've got the key."_ Old Freddy approved.

Old Freddy then made an announcement to the group: "Come on guys, let's find the plunger."

The animatronics left the room, with Old Freddy locking the door behind him.

"Did you just LOCK the door on me?" Old Chica questioned.

"LET ME OUT!"

"LET. ME. OUT. I CAN'T BE STUCK HERE ALL WEEKEND!"

It was Friday evening, which meant the pizzeria was closed for the weekend, so it was the perfect time to pull this on the bitchy, whiney Chica.

"I wonder how the night guard is doing." Toy Bonnie wondered.

While the other animatronics were "looking for the plunger" (in reality they were playing poker), Toy Bonnie paid the night guard a visit. He packed some of the equipment located in his "The Box with the Things Necessary to Screw up the Night Guard's Shit", and then sprinted into the Main Hall, greeting Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy!" Toy Bonnie happily greeted the night guard.

Jeremy Fitzgerald knew he had something waiting to kick him in the balls, burn him, soak him, etc, so his reply was: "Mr. Bunny, what will you try on me tonight?"

The blue bunny stood in the hall for a while, thinking.

"So? What sort of dangerous device are you going to use to mess with me tonight?" Jeremy repeated the question.

After about a minute or so, Toy Bonnie settled on his weapon of choice for the night.

"This." he said as he pulled out his BB gun and started to shoot at Jeremy.

"YEEOWW!" Jeremy squealed as he was being pelted with the BB's.

"DANCE, BITCH, DANCE FOR ME!" Toy Bonnie hollered as he continued to shoot at Jeremy, who was jumping and hopping around to avoid the shots being fired from the BB gun.

The "dance" continued for a half hour, until Toy Bonnie was nearly out of projectiles.

"Crap, I'm almost out." Toy Bonnie stated, sadly.

Jeremy had a few dozen welts on his arms, face, chest, and legs, and he was so exhausted he couldn't really dodge the shots much longer.

"Finally, you stopped, just please let me get back to work. I'm exhausted thanks to another one of your stupid antics." Jeremy complained.

"Not yet." Toy Bonnie said as he loaded his last BB and aimed the gun.

Jeremy was running around with the last energy he had, hoping Toy Bonnie didn't nail him. But unfortunately for Jeremy, in his panic, he tripped on one of the fired BBs, landing right on his back. When Jeremy picked himself off the ground, he was facing the wrong direction.

"THINK FAST!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

Right after that, Jeremy felt a sharp pain in his crotch: "YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed. The yell could be heard throughout the whole establishment, and that BB hurt like hell.

Toy Bonnie was standing at the end of the hallway, he was laughing so hard that his throat started to hurt.

However, he enjoyed the moment for too long, as Jeremy had recovered from most of the pain and was now yielding a taser. Toy Bonnie was still bubbly with laughter from what he had handed to Jeremy, until Jeremy snuck up behind him and got his sweet revenge. Toy Bonnie was still giggling as his mind descended into darkness and his body was being shocked and jolted.

"I hope I taught that stupid rabbit a lesson." Jeremy said triumphantly as he returned to his desk to finish his shift.

 **~PARTS AND SERVICE~, 2 DAYS LATER**

Toy Bonnie woke up slumped against the wall in the Parts and Service room, and as he descended from his unconsciousness, he saw Balloon Boy sitting right next to him, and it appeared that his endoskeleton head had been repaired.

Old Freddy was digging through one of the spare parts boxes, looking for the still-missing tooth, and once he noticed that Toy Bonnie had woken up, he went over to him, and said: "Glad you're finally awake; I was worried that the taser fried your systems, but you were just fine."

"I enjoy enjoying my pastime even if it knocks my systems out for a few days." Toy Bonnie replied.

"That's the crazy blue rabbit I know." Old Freddy stated. "Hey, did you notice that Balloon Bitch was fixed?"

"Yes, I did. Can we activate him and see if he'll rip my stomach open?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Sure, buddy." Old Freddy answered as he removed the cover on BB's back and flipped the _"POWER ON"_ switch.

Balloon Boy opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was Toy Bonnie. Still a bit emotional from the brawl, he sat there quietly.

Toy Bonnie knew that if he didn't apologize, another fight would likely break out, so he kneeled down, and said two, simple words to the Balloon Bitch:

"I'm sorry."

Balloon Boy's response was delayed, he noticeably started to tear up, and after a few minutes, he said: "I forgive you, brother." Balloon Boy went over and gave Toy Bonnie an unbearably strong hug, as he always does.

"Yup, the Balloon Bitch is back." Toy Bonnie happily exclaimed.

Balloon Boy then asked Toy Bonnie a question: "Want to screw up the night guard's shit tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great, bro." Toy Bonnie answered.

The two then went on to plan their night of fun with the night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

 **~WOMEN'S BATHROOM~**

"FUCK YOU ALL! I'VE BEEN STUCK IN HERE ALL WEEKEND! AND THE TOILET STILL ISN'T UNCLOGGED!"

Old Chica's screams and complaints echoed through the restaurant all weekend, and the other animatronics were getting real sick of it.

Toy Freddy picked up the BB gun that was left in the hallway, and he unlocked the women's bathroom.

"FINALLY! Please unclog this toilet, it's been ALL weekend. Plus, could you be a kind little boy and sweep up the floor? I've lost some of my stomach contents over the weekend due to the smell."

" _Hehehehe…"_ Toy Freddy whispered to himself as he opened up the bathroom door.

"SURPRISE!" Toy Freddy yells as he shoots Chica in the head with the BB gun.

"GOD DAMNIT, I'LL TURN YOU INTO SPARE PARTS!" Old Chica was near boiling point, and she dashed towards Toy Freddy, and unfortunately for Chica, she couldn't move her arms. Toy Freddy dodged Chica's attempted assault, and she tipped over and landed flat on her face.

"HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!" Old Chica started to scream once more.

Toy Freddy chuckled as he walked away, locking the door of the women's bathroom behind him.

 **(A.N.) I'd say this chapter was interesting, and somewhat stupid. I wonder how long the old Chica will be locked in the bathroom for… She'll probably be let out soon as the restaurant opens the next day for the week.**

 **Also, in the next chapter, expect some escapades starring Balloon Bitch, Toy Bonnie, and our beloved night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald!**


	6. Nighttime War

The weekend was almost over, the restaurant opened tomorrow and the Toy animatronics were getting the place ready for the kids who would be celebrating some occasion the next day. Toy Bonnie had to sweep the loose BB's lying around the Office because he was the one who shot them at Jeremy. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were cleaning the party rooms and the Show Stage because the day shift employees forgot to do so. Balloon Boy was tidying up the Show Stage because that was his area.

Old Freddy and Bonnie were still dealing with Old Chica, and they had to unlock the door and let her out soon because tomorrow, the restaurant opened and the bathrooms needed to be available for the customers and employees.

"Well, I think we've messed with her sorry ass enough." Old Freddy told Old Bonnie. "Let's get her out of there, and…" *shudders* "…plunge the damn toilet."

"FINALLY! You bastards have finally come to your senses!" Old Chica yelled from inside the stall where she's been stuck the entire weekend.

"Watch your fucking mouth or we ain't letting you out." Old Bonnie replied.

"Hypocrite." Old Freddy added.

Old Freddy finally unlocked the bathroom door, and Old Chica dashed out of the bathroom as fast as she could. "FRESH AIR! FINALLY!"

"Who's going to plunge?" asked Old Bonnie.

Right after he said that, Old Freddy uncontrollably vomited for 10 straight minutes, as he couldn't stand the smell anymore.

"OH GOD, I NEED SOME FRESH AIR TOO!" Old Freddy ran out of the bathroom in a similar fashion to Chica.

"I can't smell SHIT because my nose, along with the rest of my face, is missing, oh well. Looks like Bonnie comes to the rescue again." Old Bonnie started to plunge the toilet.

After 15 minutes of rigorous and intense pumping, the toilet finally flushed. "Whew, I can finally get some well-deserved rest." Old Bonnie stumbled tiredly into the Parts and Service room, and he fell asleep before he finished sitting down.

 **~THE NEXT NIGHT~**

"Hey, Balloon Boy!" Toy Bonnie said excitedly. "Tonight's the night we screw up the night guards' shit!"

"YAY!" Balloon Boy yelled as he ran into the Parts and Service room.

Toy Bonnie was digging around in the "Things Necessary to Screw up the Night Guard's Shit" box, and asked Balloon Boy: "What do you want to do to the night guard tonight, bro?"

"Hmmm…" Balloon Boy said quietly as he searched through the beloved box of weapons.

"Water guns, pots for boiling water to fuel said water guns, paintball gun, paintballs, etc." Balloon Boy added.

"OOH! We haven't used the water gun for a long time, nor have we used the paintballs! This will be fun…" Toy Bonnie laughed, in sort of an evil-sounding tone.

"We also have that catapult, but we haven't used it in a long time because of our lack of pie." Balloon Boy added.

"I'm going to go boil some water, I'll be right back." Toy Bonnie told Balloon Boy as he went into the kitchen to prepare their weapons.

"This is gonna be good…" Balloon Boy chuckled as he followed Toy Bonnie into the kitchen.

 **A few hours later…**

"Great! We have everything we need to screw up the night guard's shit tonight! Let's do this!" Toy Bonnie announced to Balloon Boy.

"Wait, we forgot something! Our "deal with it" glasses!" Balloon Boy said.

"Oh right! We can't be Team MLG without them!" Toy Bonnie added.

A few seconds later, the shades slowly descended onto Balloon Boy's and Toy Bonnie's faces.

"We look so AWESOME in these!" Toy Bonnie squealed.

 **TEAM MLG:** "Let's rekt some m80s."

 **~OFFICE HALLWAY, 12 AM~**

"Look, there's that night guard man!" BB whispered to Toy Bonnie.

"He's distracted by that tablet thing, now we must get his attention." Toy Bonnie whispered back.

Toy Bonnie goes to the Parts and Service room and drags out a large speaker, with a megaphone hooked up to it. "Ok, Balloon Boy, put these headphones on, this is going to be LOUD."

"Ok, in 3…

"2…"

"1…"

" **HELLO MR. JEREMY!"**

The sound was _incredibly_ loud coming from the speakers, and it startled Jeremy.

"OH FUCK!" Jeremy was surprised by the surprise greeting, the loudness startled him so much that he fell back in his chair. His ears were pounding, but he got off the ground and switched the flashlight on, to see "Team MLG" standing in the hallway.

"We're here for more shit to be screwed up!" Toy Bonnie taunted.

"I'm trying to do my job, you dirtbags!" Jeremy snapped.

"You can't do your stupid job if your tablet is shorted out!" Toy Bonnie replied as he equipped the Boiling Water Gun and started to spray it at Jeremy.

Toy Bonnie was aiming for the tablet so that way, the night guard couldn't do his job, but from years of this shit, the night guard knew where to hide the device; in the desk drawer, where the water gun couldn't hit.

Jeremy was dodging the stream of boiling hot water flying in his direction, but the office floor was getting wet from this, and Jeremy slipped on a puddle on the floor and landed right on his ass.

"Owwwowww…" Jeremy was rubbing his ass as he got up from the ground. But once again, the night guard was caught off guard; steaming hot water from his water gun was now soaking and burning the night guard.

"YEEE OUCH!" Jeremy was running around to avoid further burns, but he kept slipping and busting his ass on the wet floor. One of his slips resulted in him accidently kicking the office desk, which knocked it over.

"Oof…"

"Had enough yet?" Balloon Boy questioned the night guard.

"YES. But this time I came to work PREPARED!" Jeremy answered as he took out a quirky-looking slingshot from the desk drawer.

"This isn't any ordinary slingshot! It was built by my friend, Mike Schmidt. It automatically loads and shoots at 120 rounds per minute, which means you two will be in a world of HURT tonight!"

Right as Jeremy pressed the "on" switch on the contraption, Toy Bonnie sprayed the night guard with some more boiling water.

"YEEOW DAMNIT! This is war." Jeremy Fitzgerald said as he dumped the first projectiles into the slingshot's ammo compartment.

Like one of those tennis ball machines, the slingshot started to launch projectiles of various sizes at Toy Bonnie and the little annoying child who's accompanying him.

"Quick! Put up the shields!" Toy Bonnie hollered to Balloon Boy, both being pelted by projectiles ranging from the size of BB's to marbles.

The shields were authentic ones from the Middle Ages that were stolen from Mr. Manager's office, but luckily for the two partners in crime, the manager never noticed his shields were missing, as most of the time he was drunk to the point of intoxication.

The projectiles were bouncing off the ancient shields, making pelting sounds as they hit, like hail.

"GRRR!" Jeremy was noticeably pissed as his device wasn't working as intended.

"HAHHAHAHAHA! Suck on that, night guard!" Balloon Bitch stuck his robotic pink tongue out at the security guard.

One of the fired rounds landed right in Balloon Boy's mouth, and he started to choke on it.

"URRRGHH! *cough* Can't…. *cough* breathe..."

"OH GOD! You're choking!" Toy Bonnie acted fast to get the projectile out of BB's throat, but at the same time the shields had to be dropped, which means the two were being battered by the projectiles.

"HAHA! Looks like the tide has changed, rabbit." Jeremy said as he mockingly took a bite out of carrot.

To keep Balloon Boy from choking, Toy Bonnie had to remove Balloon Boy's back panel, and press the button that said _"EJECT STOMACH CONTENTS",_ so that button was basically a "induce vomiting" button. Toy Bonnie pressed the button, and Balloon Boy threw up.

"Hey, I stopped choking! Thanks man!" Balloon Boy told Toy Bonnie.

"No problem, let's get these shields back up!" Toy Bonnie replied.

The two put their defenses back up, and once again Jeremy's super-catapult was doing nothing.

"DAMN YOU!" Jeremy yelled.

The "war" between "Team MLG" and the night guard continued for hours, until around 5:55 AM.

 **Hours later…**

"SHIT!" I wasted all of my projectiles on you bitches!" Jeremy complained.

"HAHHAHA! Looks like we win!" Toy Bonnie remarks, triumphantly.

"But you are out of boiling water, my friends. Looks like this is a TIE." Jeremy replied.

"NOPE!" Toy Bonnie hollered back as he signaled Balloon Bitch to activate a trap they had set right above the night guard's head.

Balloon Bitch pressed a button, and a bucket filled with boiling hot water spilled, dumping 5 gallons of steaming hot H20 on Jeremy's head.

"OH FUCK YOU GUYS!" Jeremy was running around, screaming from the pain of the burn. Just then, the 6 AM chime sounded, which meant the night shift was over. Jeremy knew the Toys weren't done yet, so he escaped through the Left Air Vent and snuck out of the building.

"Well, looks like it's time to get to our places for the day." Toy Bonnie told Balloon Boy.

"You fought well, soldier. See you in the next battle." Balloon Boy replied as the two went to their spots for the day, when the kids come in and tear up the place like a tornado.

 **(A.N.) I'd like to confirm that we'll be seeing at least one more chapter like this in the future :)**

 **(Review Reflection) What I'm going to do here is that I'm going to pick a certain review, and talk about it a little bit. I won't do this every chapter, only when I feel like it :P**

 **Review by ANonnaMouse: (for chp. 5) "You made a new chapter already! You have the fastest chapter putter upper in the whole world of fanfiction! Please keep on writing these excellent chapters!"**

 **Yes, as you may notice I do update the story with new chapters quite often, with a new chapter every day or two. The explanation for this is that I simply have lots of free time on my hands and there's not really much to do where I live, so I basically do this story out of boredom. I'll have even more time to write when I get out of school for the summer, which will happen in a week and a half. Sometimes, during the summer, I'll put up** _ **two**_ **chapters per day :P**

 **Thanks for the feedback and support so far!**


	7. Bacon

**(A.N.) Sorry about no chapter being posted yesterday, I had a friend over and I was busy hanging out with him.**

The night after Toy Bonnie and Balloon Bitch screwed with the security guard, they gathered up all of the animatronics so they could brag to them about it. Most of the animatronics found the story entertaining, but one absolutely hated all this.

"You WHAT?" screeched Old Chica. "You could have injured the poor guy more than he already was!"

Toy Bonnie stepped in to defend himself and BB: "We never intend to damage pizzeria property or hurt ANYONE on the premises, woman."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?" Old Chica snapped.

Toy Bonnie replied: "Awww, is it that time of month again?" All of the other animatronics except Chica snickered and giggled.

Old Chica was infuriated, and Old Freddy had to step in: "They're only doing what they love, and they never intend to hurt the security guard, they only mess with him!"

"Exactly!" BB interrupted.

Old Chica replied: "Fuck this shit, I'm going to the bathroom."

As Old Chica kicked the women's bathroom door open with her foot, Toy Bonnie hollered: "Don't clog the toilet!"

"And most of all, FUCK YOU!" Old Chica yelled as she slammed the door shut.

 **~Game Area ~, a short time later.**

The Toy animatronics were hanging around at the Game Area for the night, and Toy Chica asked everyone: "Which of these arcade games do you want to watch me play?"

"Hmmm, idk." Toy Freddy answered. "Pick a random one, we don't care."

"Ok then." Toy Chica said as she put a quarter into one of the machines.

Everyone went normal for a while, with the Toy animatronics competing to see who could get the highest score, then the screen of one of the arcade machines turned to static.

"What the hell…" Toy Bonnie muttered.

The animatronics watched the screen flicker, and after a while they could hear what sounded like Mangle's voice box.

"Mangle, turn off that stupid song, you're making my ears bleed like waterfalls." Balloon Boy complained.

Mangle answered: "That's not me…"

The arcade machine then started to emit what sounded like a garbled, messed up transmission.

Toy Bonnie then figured out what it was.

"Oh fuck, those aliens are after me. I was supposed to get them bacon months ago but I can't exit the pizzeria." he said.

Then, a silvery saucer-like craft broke through the ceiling of the pizzeria, landing on the Show Stage. Three aliens walked out, each of them were slimy and had heads that looked awfully similar to Shrek's head. One of them called Toy Bonnie over.

"TOY BONNIE!"

"Oh shit" Toy Bonnie muttered as he walked over to the craft.

One of the aliens, whose name was Bob, was quite pissed at Toy Bonnie.

"YOU PROMISED US BACON MONTHS AGO, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T DELIVERED. GET US THE BACON SOON OR FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES." Bob told Toy Bonnie.

"I told you before, Bob, that my programming doesn't allow me venture outside of those glass doors over there. I can't get your bacon, end of story." Toy Bonnie replied.

"YOU PROMISED US, YOU LITTLE BITCH." Bob continued.

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy ran over to the Parts and Service room to ask Old Freddy a question.

"Hey, do you know how to turn on the free roaming mode? Toy Bonnie needs it." He asked.

"Ok, once you take off the panel on his back, on the control panel, there's a little cover you take off. Press the red button inside and Toy Bonnie's free-roaming mode will activate and he can venture outside of the restaurant."

"OH FOR GODS SAKE BOB!" Toy Bonnie was getting irritated at this point. "I TOLD YOU I CAN'T GET YOUR FUCKING BACON!"

"Oh really?" Toy Freddy said to Toy Bonnie.

"I'm going to activate your free-roaming mode so you can go to the 24/7 convenience store and get this bitch some bacon, ok?"

"Ok, oh, also can I take BB with me as well?" Toy Bonnie replied.

"Sure."

After some preparations, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Bitch were going to wander outside of the pizzeria for the first time ever.

As the two were about to walk out the door, Toy Freddy went over to the two and stopped them.

"Ok, put on these clothes stolen from Mr. Manager's office to avoid detection, and here are the car keys to Mr. Manager's car, which I also stole from his office, and here's $50, taken from the same location." Toy Freddy told the two.

"Wish us luck!" Toy Bonnie told Toy Freddy as he and BB walked out the door.

The two animatronics had never been outside the restaurant, and they could feel the cool breeze of the autumn night slapping their faces, and they had to go get bacon for those mentally impaired aliens, which is an easy job for a human, but for two animatronics that are borderline stupid, it might be a bit difficult.

"Well, which one is Mr. Manager's car?" Balloon Boy asked.

"The manager always blows his money on extravagant cars whenever he's not getting drunk." Toy Bonnie replied.

They found a hot rod which was in the style of the '40s, it was painted a brilliant crimson red and had yellow flames painted on the side, not to mention that the bumper, the wheels, and any other metal part on the car was chromed to death.

"I believe this is it." Toy Bonnie said as he unlocked the vehicle.

Then Balloon Boy asked a question: "Who's driving?"

"Well, fuck. I just realized that." Toy Bonnie answered.

"Let's flip a coin on it, winner gets to relax in the passenger seat while the loser has to drive." Balloon Boy suggested.

"Ok then, I pick heads." Toy Bonnie replied.

Balloon Boy flipped the coin, which landed in his hand.

"And the winning side is…."

"Heads…. DAMNIT!" Balloon Boy was disappointed with the results.

The two hopped into the car, and Balloon Boy turned the keys, and the vehicle powered to life.

"Ok, I was told that the convenience store is down the road, so we'll just get bacon and get back quickly, ok?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Ok."

Balloon Boy stepped on the gas, and the car jerked backwards, hitting another car that was idle in the parking lot.

"FUCK! It must be in reverse!" Balloon Boy shrieked.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Toy Bonnie replied.

Somehow, the car got out of the parking lot without much incident, and the two were now on their way to the convenience store.

"Ok, we should be close to it…" Toy Bonnie told BB.

A few seconds later, they passed the convenience store, and Toy Bonnie yelled: "DUDE YOU PASSED IT!"

Balloon Boy put the car back into reverse, and without knowing what he was doing, he crashed the car into a lamppost right by the parking lot of the store.

"Hopefully the manager doesn't notice the damage to his car." Toy Bonnie felt like he was going to be in heaps of trouble once the Manager discovered the damage to his car.

The two walked into the convenience store, grabbed as much bacon as they could buy, and practically waltzed out of the store.

"Well, that was easier than we thought." Toy Bonnie said to Balloon Boy. "Let's get back to the pizzeria."

It had been a long night so far, and the ride back to the establishment went well, until BB turned into the parking lot.

"Ok, where should we park?" Balloon Boy questioned Toy Bonnie.

"Right where we started." Toy Bonnie answered.

"Ok, gotcha."

Balloon Boy was about to turn into the parking space, but he accidently hit the gas and the car crashed through the pizzeria's glass doors, then crashed into the Show Stage.

"Ughhh." Toy Bonnie groaned in a matter similar to when he was drunk.

Toy Chica ran over to them, seeing if they were alright.

"Don't worry, we're fine. The car is just a bit… um… dented?" Toy Bonnie told Toy Chica.

"Dude, Mr. Manager will literally put explosives in you if he finds out you hijacked his car." Toy Chica replied to him.

"At least we got the bacon though. YO BOB!"

"WHAT?" Bob answered.

"We got your bacon!" Toy Bonnie replied to him.

"Hmmm…" Bob eyed the bacon carefully.

"YOU PROMISED US WARM BACON! NOT FROZEN BACON!" Bob complained to Toy Bonnie.

"Are you seriously shitting me right now? I just promised you bacon, normal bacon." Toy Bonnie answered.

"Well, my species doesn't know how to cook!" Bob snapped back.

"Well too bad." Toy Bonnie snapped back at him.

"Whatever." Bob said as he took the bacon, and went back into his alien spacecraft.

"Well, they'll probably close the place down tomorrow to fix the damages." Old Freddy told the animatronics.

"At least I can get a day of rest, yesterday a kid shoved one of my endoskeleton arms right up my ass. Most painful experience of my life." Mangle replied.

"Let's start to clean up, so the mess will look less bad by the time the manager comes tomorrow." Toy Bonnie.

All of the animatronics started the cleanup effort, then all of the sudden, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy were being _lifted_ off the ground by Bob's alien spacecraft.

"OH SHIT!" Toy Bonnie was worried.

"WE DIDN'T SATISFIY THE ALIENS!" Balloon Boy started to cry in fear.

Bob's spacecraft had abducted the two, then flew off into outer space…

"Well, looks like the restaurant won't be open tomorrow at all." Old Bonnie said.

"Not with that attitude, we're going to somehow get them back to Earth before 6 AM." Old Freddy announced to the group.

"This is fucking stupid." Toy Freddy replied.

 **(A.N.) I guess this story has taken an otherworldly turn, ooooo! Anyways, the golden tooth hasn't been mentioned in a while, but no worries, that will end soon and Foxy can stop bitching like a crybaby. I'll admit, the subplot with Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy is more fun to write. Once the golden tooth has been found, the subplot** _ **will**_ **become the plot.**


	8. Mission

**(VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE) Well, I have a LOT of explaining to do -.-**

 **I originally planned for this chapter to be out on June 4** **th** **, about 2 months ago, but I went on a vacation until the 17** **th** **, and I couldn't work on the story at all. And about a few weeks after that, I went on ANOTHER vacation, which took up pretty much all of July, and since there wasn't MS Word on the computer where I was staying, I couldn't work on the story during that time either.**

 **And in the time in between these trips, I was pretty much lazy and unmotivated to work on the story, I do enjoy** _ **writing**_ **it, but I didn't want to lose sleep grinding out several chapters and catching up with my intended schedule.**

 **I apologize to those who wanted 2 chapters a day throughout the summer, when I said that I did not take into consideration that I was going on vacation twice over the summer. I wanted to be consistent, unlike some other fanfic writers who take months to get out their next chapter, but because of life combined with general laziness, I ended up becoming one of those writers. I originally intended to have the last chapter for this story written on the day before I went back to school, but now that I'm 2 months behind, the last chapter of SAWNAF will be posted on October 31** **st** **and I'll start posting a new story in November.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for being a lazy fatass about getting chapters up, though once school starts in late August for me, chapter frequency may be reduced to 2 a week rather than 1 every other day because school will be starting and I want to work hard and follow my dreams ;D**

 **Please, enjoy this chapter! ;)**

"Well this certainly a mess." Old Bonnie told the remaining animatronics. "We don't have a spaceship or something like that."

Toy Freddy chimed in: "We'll never find them, a black hole probably inhaled them by now."

"Don't be like that, you little bitch." Toy Chica angrily snapped.

"I'm _not_ the "little bitch" in this establishment." Toy Freddy replied sternly.

"SHUT UP!" Toy Chica squealed.

"Just saying, you nearly closed the restaurant last year because of the "Lick of '86."" Toy Freddy said.

"I only wanted to see if he tasted like pizza!" Toy Chica argued.

"Well, the parents thought you were a pedo, if you review the security footage you can easily see why." Toy Freddy replied.

Old Freddy interrupted the conversation: "Um, you guys might want to check this out."

Old Freddy led the animatronics into the Parts and Service room, and pressed a button that revealed a hidden staircase. The animatronics then went down this staircase, which opened up into a dark room. Old Freddy then flicked a light switch next to him. The room lit up, revealing a spaceship.

"I put together this spaceship in case of a situation like this happened… it has a tracking system that can easily pick up Toy Bonnie and the Balloon Bitch." Old Freddy explained to the group.

"This thing will never fly! Just look at it!" Mangle told Old Freddy.

"Oh no worries, it can fly." Old Freddy told Mangle.

"Anyhoo, me and Bonnie are going to on a rescue mission, the rest of you stay behind." Old Freddy added.

The two animatronics prepared for takeoff, and said their goodbyes to the other animatronics.

"SO LONG SUCKERS!" Old Bonnie hollered as Old Freddy started the countdown to launch.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… TAKEOFF!"

The spacecraft lifted off from it's pad, and flew out of the establishment, into outer space.

After several minutes, the craft was finally in Earth orbit.

"Ok, so according to the tracking device, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy are on some alien base on the Moon." Old Freddy told Bonnie.

"ALL the way over THERE?" Old Bonnie moaned. "The Moon is like a gazillion miles away from us, it will take FOREVER for us to get there!"

"Wrong. The Moon is 238,900 miles from Earth. At the speed this spacecraft goes, it should take a day and a half at the most." Old Freddy explained as he put the spacecraft into autopilot and unhooked his seltbelt.

"A DAY AND A HALF?! We only have until 6 AM to get Toy Bonnie and Balloon Bitch back to Earth!" Old Bonnie complained.

"Don't worry about it! This zero-g is really cool, Bonnie! Come join!" Old Freddy said. But when he looked at the passenger seat of the spacecraft, Old Bonnie was fast asleep.

"This is going to be a long trip." Old Freddy shook his head.

 **Meanwhile, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…**

"How on EARTH are we going to get this all cleaned up!" Toy Chica moaned.

"For starters, we must get Mr. Manager's car back in the correct spot." Mangle suggested.

"Wait, how did Mr. Manager get home without a car?" Toy Chica asked.

"He probably walked to the bar, which is only a block away. Chances are, he's passed out either there or somebody took him home and then he passed out." Mangle explained.

"But this parking lot is empty except for those hobos living in that camper parked over there, how will we ever know where his car was?" wondered Toy Chica.

"Well, let's ask the hobos." Mangle suggested.

"Sounds like an idea that will get us killed, but whatever." Toy Chica agreed.

The two animatronics activated each other's free roaming modes, and they went to visit the hobos living in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza parking lot, and that left Old Chica and Toy Freddy to fix up the damage to the pizzeria.

 **Somewhere back in outer space…**

"We've finally entered orbit around the Moon!" Old Freddy said as he shook Old Bonnie awake.

"What's the time?" Old Bonnie groggily asked Freddy.

"It's 2:43 AM, which means we only have about 3 hours to snatch Toy Bonnie and Balloon Bitch and make it back to Earth, and let's hope the pizzeria is being repaired." Old Freddy explained.

After about 15 more minutes, they spot the base of the aliens and prepare for landing.

"Uh, Freddy, do you know how to land a spacecraft?" Old Bonnie asked.

"Nope, we're fucked. Let's enjoy some pizza and soda and watch the view out the window and listen to old tapes of Mr. Manager drunkenly crying to end our shitty lives!" Freddy said.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Old Bonnie eagerly agreed.

Old Freddy popped in the first tape, gave Bonnie some pizza and soda, and they kicked back and relaxed despite the fact that they were going to either die or get spotted by the aliens and then die.

 **At the alien base…**

Bob was sitting at his computer, watching the cameras, then he saw Freddy and Bonnie's spaceship.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! They'll never successfully land and save you two!" Bob laughed hysterically while Toy Bonnie and Balloon Bitch were stuck in some force field/bubble behind him.

"You'll never get away with this, in all the movies and books I've read, the villain always loses!" Balloon Bitch taunted Bob.

And Bob replied: "Maybe somewhere in this universe or another, somebody is writing a story about two animatronics that fail to give me bacon and get blown to smithereens!"

"Well, we're fucked." Toy Bonnie said.

 **(Author's Note) I am going to try to be consistent like I was in the past, with a chapter every other day until the end of August and then 2 chapters a week until November :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Review Reflection)** **"I would have pushed Jeremy and took that hot water and enjoyed it 110% pure badass. :)"**

 **Yes, that sounds like very 110% pure badass material ;D**

 **Thank you for the feedback and support so far! :D**


	9. Rescue

**(A.N.) ZING! I know I said a new chapter was supposed to be out tomorrow, but I lied ;)**

 **Also, I'm sure you missed this detail, but in the last chapter, Freddy said it would take a day and a half to get to the Moon at the speed they were going, but in reality it only took a few hours. Why? Wormholes. Yes. Wormholes ;)**

 **Enjoy please :D**

Old Freddy and Bonnie have pretty given up on their mission, now their spaceship is pointed straight down and they are totally relaxing on their spaceship.

"Ahhh, this is great! Perfect way to end our lives!" Old Bonnie told Freddy.

"Yes, indeed it is!" Freddy agreed.

They were getting close to the surface of the Moon, and they didn't really give a shit. Any minute now their craft would hit, and explode, killing them both. But the two pilots weren't expecting anything from the aliens.

Bob was drinking some sort of weird drink from his planet, and he decided that he wanted to have a little fun with the two animatronics, so he told the imprisoned Toy Bonnie and Balloon Bitch: "I'm going to take care of your friends, don't do anything stupid!" He walked through the door of the room, which closed like they do in those science fiction movies or something like that.

Bob got into his spacecraft, and went after Bonnie and Freddy.

"All I have to do is calculate precisely where they will land, and they won't crash, they will bounce! Right into my lair! AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Bob chuckled as he set up the bounce-house at the predicted crash site.

And Freddy and Bonnie were enjoying pizza and soda just as they thought their lives would end.

The spaceship hit the bouncy house, and bounced.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THE MOON IS BOUNCY? ?!" Bonnie freaked out hysterically. "THAT WASN'T THE PLAN!"

Both Freddy and Bonnie had no idea what was going on, and their spacecraft crash-landed in Bob's computer room, exactly where he had intended it to crash.

"Owowowowo…" Old Freddy and Bonnie got out of the ruined spacecraft, and they noticed the force field trapping Toy Bonnie and Balloon Bitch.

"HEY! You guys made it!" Balloon Bitch exclaimed.

"But how are we going to get you guys out of there?" Old Bonnie asked.

And then the animatronics heard a whisper:

" _I know how…"_

Bob the alien emerged from the shadows, holding some sort of space dolphin machine gun, and he said: "I have a compromise for you."

"And what would that compromise be?" questioned Freddy.

Bob then explained: "I will let your friends go, IF: That one-armed rabbit over there wears a mayo jar as his face, back to the pizzeria. If you refuse, I will use this nifty weapon I have here to spit bullets through all of you."

The animatronics except Old Bonnie roared: "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Of course! Now where's the mayo jar?"

Bob told them that the mayo jar was in the fridge and that he'll go get it for them.

As Bob went to the fridge, Old Bonnie shook his head: "This is going to be fucking embarrassing."

The mayo jar was installed where Bonnie's face used to be, and Bob even provided them with a portal right back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Wait, so why are you letting us go so easily?" Toy Bonnie asked Bob.

Bob's answer was: "I really fucking hate mayo."

The animatronics walked through the portal, and they ended back up at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 **~MEANWHILE, AT THE FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA PARKING LOT…~**

Toy Chica and Mangle knocked on the door of the camper of the hobo trailer, and it swung open a few seconds later.

A very short, old, weird, and smelly bearded man was at the door, and he was one of the residents of the camper.

"Oh, hello there ladies! How is your night going tonight? Anything you need?" Hobo man asked.

"Urm, do you know where exactly in the parking lot a red '40's hot rod was parked?" Mangle asked the hobo man.

"Oh, yes I do know!" Hobo man replied kindly.

So Hobo man pointed out where the car was parked, and Toy Chica and Toy Freddy gradually pushed it back to its normal spot, and then they went back to the camper to thank the hobo man for his help. They knocked on the door again, and the hobo man answered as fast as he did the last time. Toy Chica thanked the hobo man for his help and they would be going now.

But as the two started to walk back towards the restaurant, the hobo man stopped Toy Chica.

"I have one last question for you, 'mam."

"Yes, what is it?" Toy Chica asked back.

"Want to stay the night at my place?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Toy Chica fiercely slapped hobo man in the face, and a few seconds later he was running and crying in a similar fashion to Balloon Boy.

It was close to 6 A.M., and the remaining animatronics at the restaurant weren't even halfway done with the cleanup work. Just as Toy Chica gave up and sat at the Show Stage, the portal opened, and Toy Bonnie, Old Bonnie, Freddy, and Balloon Boy emerged.

"Home sweet home!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

Then Toy Chica started to giggle. "What's with your face, Bonnie? It looks like a mayo jar!"

"IT IS A MAYO JAR!" Bonnie screeched. Because Bonnie was so ashamed of the whole face thing, he huddled up in a corner and started to cry a little bit.

"Great, we'll never get this hellhole cleaned up before 6 AM!" Toy Bonnie complained.

And right as he said that, the 6 AM chime rang throughout the building, and Mr. Manager stumbled through the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Mr. Manager's voice boomed throughout the restaurant. "WE CAN'T BE OPEN LIKE THIS! IT'S NOT SAFE!"

Balloon Boy whispered under his breath: "oh fuck…"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU OLD MODELS DOING OUT HERE! GET IN THE DAMN CLOSET OR I WILL FUCKING DISMANTLE WHATEVER IS LEFT OF YOU!"

Old Freddy, Old Chica, and Old Bonnie ran into the Parts and Service room as fast as they could.

"AND THE REST OF YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME CLEAN UP OR I'LL DO THE SAME! GET STARTED, **NOW!** "

Toy Bonnie went over to Balloon Boy and whispered to him: "Don't worry, we're going to have some fun with him."

 **(A.N.) Well, I got this chapter out a day early because I was actually quite bored. If you can spot the Terraria reference I've put into this chapter, then you get a cookie! Not the kind from Freddy's, those taste quite stale for some reason.**

 **Also, I'm having a contest!**

 **So, how this will work is simple: Post a review of THIS CHAPTER of about what you want to see Toy Bonnie and BB do to Mr. Manager in the next chapter. No matter how stupid or senseless it may be, I will pick one randomly. If no ideas are posted, I have my own thing in mind ;)**


	10. Cleanup Messup

**(A.N.) Sorry about no chapter yesterday, I wanted to give you guys time to get in your ideas for this chapter.**

 **I did pick randomly from the reviews, and I can already tell that this chapter will be one of the most retarded ones yet ;)**

 **And no, I have not forgotten about Foxy's very highly important gold tooth.**

The drunken manager rounded up all of the animatronics, and assigned each of them some sort of job.

"Ok, so this is how this is going to work…" Mr. Manager started…

"TOY FREDDY, SWEEP AND CLEAN ALL THE FLOORS!"

Toy Freddy groaned: "ALL the floors?"

"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME YOU OVERWEIGHT MAMMAL!"

Toy Freddy promptly grabbed the broom and started to sweep.

"MANGLE, MAKE SURE TOY BONNIE AND B.B. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, AND YOU, TOY CHICA, REPLACE THE FRONT DOOR."

"Fine." Toy Chica went to find the spare door somewhere in Parts and Service.

"AND YOU TWO, GET ALL OF THE TABLES AND THINGS READY FOR TOMORROW'S PARTY, YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, we can totally hear you." Toy Bonnie replied.

"Good, I'll be in my office." Mr. Manager went to go sit in his office, and drink.

 **The remainder of this chapter will be told through Toy Bonnie's POV, this is something I haven't tried until now so hopefully it works :)**

I looked over at Balloon Boy and asked him if our plan was ready. He replied: "Yep, I have everything we need; Paintball guns, lots of paintballs, dog crap, and glitter."

I told Balloon Boy that today was going to be an interesting day… but how were we going to get the Mangle out of the way? It was watching us on orders of the Manager, after all. He suggested that we should bribe the Mangle. I thought it was a pretty bad idea, but it was the only idea we had. So we pooled all of our money, which totaled to $32.06. Believe or not, Mangle actually AGREED to the bribe, as it really did hate the Manager as well.

But because the Manager was also watching us, we actually did get OUR job done before any of the others got theirs done. Normally on a day like this, it would be our free time. But no, it was a very special day today: "Fuck up the Manager's Shit Day".

First, we would steal all of his "vodka". I didn't know what that was at first, but Balloon Bitch told me that it was another kind of alcoholic beverage.

Then, we would coat the floor of his Office in dog crap. And glitter. When the Manager is drunk, he doesn't really notice that kind of thing, until he slips on it when trying to exit the room to use the bathroom. Then after that, when he's going to the bathroom, we'll pelt him with paintballs relentlessly.

This is pretty tame compared to other things we've done in the past, like our last encounter with Jeremy; I heard he got some pretty bad burns from that water. I honestly don't know how Jeremy hasn't _quit,_ or even _sued,_ the establishment yet. And I also don't know how on Earth this place keeps a night guard for longer than a few days. They either quit or get stuffed into suits by Freddy, and that's one of the reasons me and Balloon Bitch do all of the stupid shit we always do; it distracts people from the other stupid spooky shit that happens around here. There are theories and suspicions that the old models are haunted or some stupid shit like that. Sometimes people suspect that the puppet thing in the Prize Corner as well as a spare yellow suit in Parts and Service are also haunted, but I don't know for sure.

But now, it was time to execute our plan.

Since the Manager was almost always intoxicated/passed out in his office, stealing the vodka and coating the floor in dog shit and glitter would be a cakewalk.

We opened the door quite slightly, and of course, he was passed out. And we noticed that his minifridge had been replaced.

Me and Balloon Bitch promptly got to work by raiding the minifridge and hiding the contents, but not before we each had a drink. Next came the dog crap. I have no idea where Balloon Bitch got all of that from, but it didn't matter. So like icing a cake, we coated the floor, and then sprinkled glitter on it. Then we exited the room and waited for the guy to wake up.

After 3 hours, he finally did.

We heard him slip on the floor, and his reaction was fucking hilarious.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" The man stumbled and slipped out of the doorway, and oh man, he was pissed. We then took aim with our paintball guns and started to shoot him. A ton.

Luckily, our paintball guns were a bit more hurtful than the average ones, so today was definitely fun for him. We had perhaps 500-750 paintballs each, so we kept shooting at him for quite a while without us noticing. After 15 minutes, he noticed who was shooting him.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! _I WILL RIP YOU TWO ASSHOLES TO_ _ **SHREDS!**_ "

Oh no.

What made it worse was that he had a fucking AK-47 hidden in his office, no joke. While he was trying to find it, me and Balloon Bitch decided to go steal his favorite yoyo. When Manager was a kid, he threw all the time, and his prized yoyo was in plain sight. Its name was Cascade and I didn't know what exact color it was, because my color sensors were broken when Balloon Bitch ripped out my eye. And to avoid wading in dog shit, we used random newspapers scattered around the room to create a walkway.

So while this guy was drunkenly looking for his gun, we stole Cascade. Honestly, it's a mighty fine yoyo. Throws pretty well.

We dived out of the room with the yoyo with Mr. Manager barely spotting us.

"AHA!"

He was a fucking crazed gunman, especially when drunk. He was shooting up all the posters, the drawings done by little children, the door that was just put back, etc. So we hid in Jeremy's office and watched him shoot up the place. And as we were watching him on one of the cameras, something slid out of his pocket. It was pointy and it looked like it was made out of gold.

Was that the gold tooth Foxy bitched about?

The Manager was the thief of it all along, he wanted to sell it so he could buy more beer!

Then, through the camera audio, we heard a car pull up. It wasn't the police, but it was none other than the owner of Freddy Fazbear's himself. This manager was in deep shit now.

"GET IN THE CAR, NOW! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU!" The owner roared.

He and a couple of policemen dragged Mr. Manager outside, and at that point we knew that it was safe to go back to the show area.

I suggested to Balloon Bitch that we go turn Foxy back on, and he reluctantly agreed.

When we entered the room, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy ran over to us, asking if we were alright, and we replied that we were.

I said: "Guess what we found!" Then I showed them the tooth and explained that the Manager was the one who stole it.

Then Freddy asked Balloon Bitch to exit the room, as Foxy might try to rip off his face.

Freddy put the tooth into the spot where he believed it went, and then for the first time in quite a while, actually, Foxy was reactivated…

 **(A.N.) The manager is in some deep shit right now xD**

 **Finally got the gold tooth thing out of the way, it was something I felt that needed to be done for a while. So I guess the following chapters won't be stupidity, they will be** _ **advanced**_ **stupidity.**

 **Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
